


Letters Home

by Wildeboi111



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Letters, Near Death Experiences, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeboi111/pseuds/Wildeboi111
Summary: I am playing a dnd campaign where my charter Ainslee writes a letter home, this is how I am able to take notes. I felt that these adventures are worth sharing.  A little bit to know Ainslee has only lived in a cave with no outside contact, and she lived with her parents only.





	1. Letter #1

Dear Mother and Father, 

I went into the city today and saw a poster. It stated something about a dragons guard and I was intrigued so I went to the capitol building. First I stopped by a flower shop to pick up some Ivy’s so I can give them to my hopefully new friends. When we got there I had to fill out some paperwork. I handed out the Ivy’s to the other people applying to the job. I suppose that's what it was. A floating robot took my flower and smashed it telling me that's how you show friendship. I was intrigued by this information and could not wait to try it for myself. I think I actually made friends with this group. The lady who had me fill out the paper needed to help because I did not understand some of the concepts. This society people live in is weird and I do not think I enjoy it one bit. She had us do this thing called an icebreaker where she asked us to elaborate on who they should give our dead bodies to. Don't worry, I told her to give me to you guys and if they don't end up finding your cave because it doesn't have an ‘address’ I told her to allow the flowers to take me. A lot of everyone else does not seem to have parents to give their bodies too though one of the people in the room (the flying robot) took the role of parent for ‘The Historian’. That’s their name you see, well that's what they want to be called. A lot of this group does not seem to have names. I’ll have to get them to meet you guys so you can name them. I mean your parents that's your job, isn’t it? 

The lady took us to our room. Well, it was multiple rooms at first but then she said that we need to share a room. It felt kind of odd that she gave us a choice and then got rid of it. Though with us being in one room we can be closer. Those who sleep with each other become great friends. I remember father saying this and I understand now. Sleeping in the same room means you trust the other people to not stab you while you sleep. I think I do trust these people especially the flying one, he seems like he likes to care for us because it means he can murder. I decided to take the bottom of one of those beds stacked on each other. I think they are called bunk beds or at least someone said they were. 

The lady then took us to the first room again so we could choose a person to help us out, a contact as she stated. We entered the room and she told us ‘not to touch anything’. As you know, I am very cursory in nature, and so I touch a vase. It looked like the wings of a hummingbird. I went up and touched it and then it smashed. I was shocked but felt that I had done something good. I thought it meant friendship. I kept some of the colourful pieces. One person got really upset by the fact that I smashed this. They tried to hide my show of friendship. I was not too pleased with this but that did not matter because a person came into the room. 

He was very tall and looked very nicely dressed. He had a nice overcoat and his hair was blonde with some black in it. It looks like the opposites of your's Mom. He asked each one of us to introduce ourselves. He had a nice little conversation with everyone else that I had met. He seemed like he knew a bit about each of them. When he looked at me however he scoffed. I was not going to have any of this so I introduced myself to him. He seemed appalled by my audacity to do so, he looked like a bear that time I tried to talk to one. I did the only thing I could think of and warned him I’ll tell on him to the birds like father used to do. I remember him telling me ‘the birds do not like mean people Ainslee so never be a person the birds do not like’. He backed off after that but the people around me other than the robot seemed shocked by what I had done. Apparently, he is a prince and you don't say stuff like that to a prince. 

There was a bowl on top of the table filled with food, I did not want to look rude when he ate some of the food. Food is a precious resource so you know when he ate some I felt to make sure the resources were shared out to everyone I ate a bit. He then removed his hand from the bowl and his face looked at me in such a way that I felt that he hated me. I turned to the flying robot and told him that this man was a little white mouse. You know how they eat our food and clothes. Of Course, I meant this as an insult because he insulted me. The group tried to warn me about what I was doing but I cannot see how one person is allowed to be rude because society deems it acceptable. 

Anyway, the lady comes back with a halfling lady. I asked her if she was nice or if she was like a little white mouse and pointed back at the rude man. This made him leave stating something about his mother. I reasked the halfling and she said she was nice or at least her wife thought so. I really liked her from that. A dwarf also came in and said he was an asshole, at least he wasn't a racist asshole. I felt better with that comment. Everyone else asked their question. I remember the halfling stating she could give us food. Of course, with that, she was my pick. I remember the hungry nights the winter brought along and with her, I thought we did not have to suffer through. They also asked who the contacts would pick and they said that prince. I was appalled why they would choose him, he was the worst of the three. 

They left and we had to vote. I chose to resign from this part of society, it did not seem far that not everyone has resources and one person rules them. That this person and rights no one else has. Not to mention how he has treated me. We brought back in the lady with two of the three people. The group made their decision, I gave my coin to the halfling letting her know I will always have chosen her. The group then warned me of the dangers of touching and basically talking to this man. I thought they were making up stories as father did on the long nights. 

He came back and without much thought, I touched the bottom of the coat. It was the easiest I could reach. As I touched him Saint Hanna came to me as a voice and yelled ‘Danger’. I was taking a back and looked at him to know why she would say danger. He took it off and he looked like he wanted to burn it. He said that ‘next time I will have your head on my mantle’ I don't know what a mantle is but I know that my body was not in the picture. I called him a rotten egg and that I would never touch him again. I heard ‘rotten egg’ on the street and thought it meant he was not a good resource. This apparently is not what it means. The flying robot told the man he wanted to kill him. 

That's the last detail I can remember vividly. I remember feeling cold and in a sleep that wasn't sleep. I was scared but also at peace. The feeling did not last long however because I felt myself almost drift back into my body. It was dark and I was so scared, I did not know what to do so I called on Hanna. She came to me in her garden and took me into her arms. She smelt of lavender and chamomile, just as she always has,I took in her scent and felt calm once more. She told me that she can't protect me again from this and that I should be wary of this man. I told her how frightened I was it was to a point where words can’t describe. I thought I was never going to see you guys again. It was a fear so deep I shivered at the thought of feeling it again. 

I woke up coughing up black suit. My lungs ache so deeply and I feel slightly weakened. I felt like a baby bird wanting to stay in its nest never opening up its wings to fly. I ate some food and then went to sleep. I know there are places with beds I could have stayed to sleep, but I wanted to be outside. It reminds me of you and I can see the stars. The same stars that you can see in our cave. I felt comforted by that though and fell asleep in the park. 

Everyone else who also wanted to join the Dragon Guard was there with me. I think the flowers worked and I made friends. I miss you both deeply. I'll write again soon and I understand that you’d want me home after this but I think there's something wrong in this society of theirs and I need to be here to help fix it. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. I think that the flying robot and I are going to have the best friendship.


	2. Letter #2

Dear Mother and Father, 

I awoke in the park hungry. The park did not have that much food to eat but I saw a squirrel. The squirrel looks easy enough for me to capture and eat. This squirrel would have done it job not to let me starve. One of my new friends named Ralph stated that I shouldn't eat the squirrel. He told me that when we were in his territory of cities he would be the one to get us food. I wasn’t sure I should go with him because I had already spotted food but he insisted that I do and that when we go out into the wild, I'll be in charge of the food. 

He took us to this place that smelt good but definitely not as good as the cave gets when you are cooking Father. While I was waiting for the food to be cooked I noticed that a flower crown was left on the ground. As my head already dawned a crown of sticks, holly and pine, I asked Clutch(He’s the flying robot I told you about). He gladly accepted it though I had to tell him it went on your head and was not to be smashed. He hovered himself down so I was able to place it on his head. I think it brings life into his cold body. 

After I placed the crown on Clutches head it was time for breakfast. There were fresh berries and bread that tasted wonderful but there also was this food that had something off about it. It tasted like nothing Father had made before. All the food secreted this substance that did not taste all too good when you liked it. It felt like whoever made this food did not care about how it was made. One of the other crown’s guards, who goes by Warden, started to look at me funny. He asked why I wasn’t using a fork and knife. To be honest I really did not understand the purpose of a fork and knife. I only used my left hand so that the hand I use for dirty deeds stayed away from my food. I told this to Warden and he still looked at me like I was odd. I do not think the Warden likes how we eat. 

During breakfast chatter, someone asked what supplies people will need. I asked for a special bow just like the one you have, Mother. Apparently, there are no buying of weapons in the city limits. A bow, however, is a necessity and not a weapon so I was confused. I was just going to go to the park then and find me a stick that would do the job. Everyone in the group was opposed to this. 

Instead of finding me supplies for a bow, we went to see the Prince. He still scared me but I knew that I was no longer going to touch him. Touching him was the thing that hurt me I think. I do not think I am fully healed but I don’t feel sick or in pain. 

We made it to get taken to the Prince and we met another person joining the dragon guard. I felt super bad I did not have an Ivy to give to her to symbolize our hopeful friendship. Thankfully Clutch allowed me to give her one of his flowers from his crown. I gave it to her and said it was to help bloom our friendship. I have a nagging feeling the flower wasn’t symbolizing friendship. I can’t remember what his follower symbolized. What if it was something bad? But I could not dwell on that because the next thing I know we were at the door to the Prince.

He’s area of living was much bigger than our cave; it had many different rooms. There was a room specifically for sitting and such. I couldn’t believe my eyes but I did not want to say much near him. 

In this room he gave us leaf water, it tasted alright. He asked if we have killed a dragon before. I shake my head in the no direction. I think our first job is to kill a dragon, I am concerned I remember your Mother saying to run and hide if I ever saw a dragon. He gave me 55 gold pieces to buy my own bow. He asked what supplies we need and one of my teammates I think Ralph spoke up about my bow needs. He is really nice though I don't think he wants people to know that. The Prince then started to ask me all these questions about your bow. I wish I paid more attention when you talked to me about it Mother. 

The Prince then sent us on our way to pick up supplies. We went together as a group, which was nice because I did remember where he said to get the bow. It was very far out of the city and the house smelt nice and looked cosy. 

A man with scars and a frown came out and asked us about our business. Mostly because Clutch was trying to find bugs for his birds. They did not like any birds I knew off. I stated we were here for a bow and I asked him about his scars. What sort of bear did he fight? He asked who sent us and I said the Prince. He asked what Prince but I was confused, wasn't there only the one Prince we talked to. Clutch said the rude one and then the guy understood. He offered us to come inside and then changed his mind. It makes no sense how often people here change their minds. I asked why but the Historian did not seem pleased with my questions so I stopped. They kind of scare me but I like them. 

He came out with a whole lot of stuff but I said we were only here for a bow. He brought out a very fancy one with gold details and such. It did not remind me of yours so I declined this one asking if he had one I could carve names in. He picked out the perfect bow. I paid the man for the bow and felt a little at peace. I could at least now get us food when need be. 

Clutch asked if he could have one of the ‘chickens’ as he called them. I did not understand why we needed this weird bird but he said something about eating the babies. I tried to explain you don't eat the babies but he did not really care. We now have a one-winged bird amongst the group.

Our next stop was this place with a lot of shiny things. The lady who sold us stuff asked if we could tell the prince she wanted to court him. She said she wanted to be a princess. I was confused about why anyone would want to be a princess. It did not seem fun especially because of the Prince. I turned my focus on some shiny rocks and touched them. One dropped and the lady told me not to touch the stuff. This seems outlandish but she gave me my own shiny rock so what can I say. It felt nice to touch. They got what they came for and Warden said he’d tell the Prince of her intentions. 

We came up to a bookshop. I wanted to go into touch books but the Historian wanted me to stay outside. We made a deal that I would only touch what I was allowed to. I said okay and we went inside. I asked the keeper what I could touch. When I saw her my heart jumped a little it felt weird and I wondered what that meant but I did not have time. I wanted to touch a book. She pulled me down a very nice book that she said felt like bark. She tried to tell me about cultures and the contents of the book but I was just there for touching. I picked up the book and rubbed my face against it. It felt like bark from the trees and I melted a bit. Remembering the trees I used to hang out around. I thanked her for allowing me to touch the book and left the store so I could do no more to make the Historian upset. 

After everyone was done in the bookstore we went to a place for food. I did not understand why we needed to go. I could hunt for them and such. They stated that this stuff was important. I gave in and went with them. They got this stuff called bread water. Breadwater doesn't sound that good especially because just slightly soggy bread isn't pleasant. They insisted it was good and that it helps people forget. This bread water confuddled me, they can just drink water. 

We made it back to the Prince and he had this wagon thing. It looks cool but doesn't seem very nice to nature. It needs a lot of room. Warden told him about the elf who wanted to court him and I helped. I was confused about why she did not want to be herself and the Princes stated he understood. I told him about a bear who wanted to be a bee and that if he wasn't his true self he was trying very hard to be something he'll never be. I think he took in the message but I can’t tell. I asked if I could sit upfront with him. I wanted to see the birds so in case Father sent a message I could receive it. He suggested I sit in the very back but that would not do. I promised I would not touch him. Hanna said that he was a danger. He made a comment on how I should give her an offering. I will once we finish with the dragon.

We set off. Ralph played some type of music. Everyone in the back was doing their own thing. I contacted a bird and first asked if it could speak druidic. It chirps yes and I sent you a message father. I hope you receive it and get back to me. I miss talking to you. The Prince looked at me funny. Apparently, he can understand druidic. I don't know how he can. I do not think he is a druid. You told me Father that only the druids could speak this language which is why Mother couldn’t. This Prince is very interesting indeed. 

The group started to drink the bread water and I had a sip. It tasted alright and I felt a little off. I could not tell if it was from sitting next to the Prince or what so I had another sip. My brain felt fuzzy. The Historian wanted me to give it back to her. I wanted to try another sip and they weren't very pleased with that. I went against the Historian's wishes and took another sip. I gave the bottle right back to them afterwards though. The Prince started to look disappointed at me and I released that I messed up again. I felt so bad and that all I was good at was disappointing people. I went to go sit in the back with the rest of the group. I felt so bad and the Historian tried to make me feel better. I don’t know what happened. I just felt so sad. 

We made a stop and I tried to go hunt. Ralph came with me because I was ‘drunk’ whatever that means. I found a tuft of boar fur on a tree, but I couldn't find it. I tried to get a squirrel to eat and I missed it. All I could get was some berries for berry paste. I realized that I was disappointing you guys and the group. I think I started to cry. 

Ralph made a remark about ‘no one likes a sad drunk’ and I felt better. Ralph caught the boar and I cleaned it. I kept a boar tooth for Warden because I remember something about strength. 

We came back and there was some fish there. I started a fire and cooked the meat in one of Father’s ways. The Prince said he was a vegetarian so I gave him the berries. I think he enjoyed the berry paste. 

Everyone ate a bit of the boar except for the Prince and I gave Warden his tooth. He looked happy at the fact I gave it to him. I asked everyone about their past, so we went around in a circle telling everyone. 

Warden went first and his story was about the fact that he once had a mission to get some bandits. Apparently, the bandits took over the town but that was false. The people who told him that were the bandits and he actually killed innocent people. I felt bad for him. No one wants to accidentally kill anything.

The Historian went next. Their story was about their familiar Icarus. So they heard noise and Icarus went investigating. Icarus was in trouble but the Historian saved them. Apparently, we are not supposed to trust Icarus all the time. I don't know if he seems trustworthy enough to me.

The Prince went and his story was something about his childhood. He said he had a good one but his mother was always so busy. I asked him questions about his mother and he seems put off by it. I think you guys should meet him, it might do him some good. 

Ralph was after the Prince. His story was my favourite not going to lie. He had a friend named Kevin who lived in a town where dancing was punished. The priest of the town thought it was wrong. So Ralph and Kevin threw a dance spree thing. Ralph said that that town was not for him so he went back to the city. I can't believe Ralph helped a town with its weird dancing issues. 

Marina, she was the new member I told you about. She said she needed to use the woods if you know what I mean. She ran away so no story from her.

Clutch said he killed innocent people. He’s my friend but I am scared of him now who kills innocent people. 

It was my turn but both the Warden and the Prince did not seem to like this. The Prince said you too were cruel to raise me at all. Warden also seemed not to like the idea of you guys but neither of them met you. Warden wanted to drink that weird bread water. I almost started to cry, they weren’t being nice about my story. It hurt in a different way then the other times I hurt. I told my story anyways. It was about my first time taking care of getting the food for the night. I sometimes still hear the boars scream. 

The Prince asked me about the lullabies you sang to Father. Though he first asked if Mother sang them. He said his mother sang him a lullaby. I asked that in the future if I could hear it. I think he'll think about it. 

We fell asleep under the stars. They were beautiful. I really miss you. Both of you. I’ll tell you hopefully of our success with the dragon next but if I don’t look for this Prince, please. He needs better parents. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. I hope I get a bird in response. Please send it sooner than later.


	3. Letter #3

Dear Mother and Father,

We arrived at our first mission today. Ydris stayed by the cart to guard it. That made some sort of sense because I realized he is only our contact so he is not obliged to go in with us. Still, he seems really powerful so I would have felt a little bit safer with him. I remembered that dragons are scary and that if I should ever be near one I should sneak away before running. 

We entered the town and oh my the smell. I can’t put my nose on it, there was a bit of the corpse we have in the hole but there also was something else. This whole town felt odd, the only thing standing was the church. It was made from a rock that is much stronger than the other things people apparently build their homes with. Also when we entered this town, the feeling of time passing by was off. I asked Clutch if he understood what a dragon was because that was why we were here. He asked me to draw one for him. I drew him a quick picture. It wasn't my best work but it got the point across. Clutch threw a rock so far it left the town all together it looks like it made it to the sky. There was something off about this however, Clutch looked slower while moving. We all did. It made it so we couldn't run away. 

Warden came across the body of an older elf. It was shiny and didn't look real. I was scared of what happened to this body. I've seen dead things before but not this, never this. Clutch was throwing rocks still and one hit the body. Their body split into many pieces and lost its shiniest. 

With that, I wanted to leave. I was frightened by this body. I walked as quickly as I could to the church. I looked inside and saw no people in their whatsoever. So I went in. I looked around to find a good place to hide and what this all passed. I settled on the benches. I understand that this is an act of cowardice but I had almost died once a couple of days before. This was scary, nothing like I've seen before with my travels to the city or just our little cave. 

Ralph and Warden came up to me and tried to get me to come out. They used flattery and it was not working. I wanted to stay so I was going to stay. They moved on trying with me. I felt safe under the bench. 

I stayed there for quite a bit. But then the Historian called for me. They said something about needing water. I understood that they needed water but I did not want to move. I asked if they could bring the bowls over to me. The Historian said no but said this was all I be needed for. I did what I was asked to do and filled the water. The first bowl made the water turn shiny, and the second almost like ice I think. It was very odd and I wanted again nothing to do with this. 

I kept thinking about going back under the bench, but they kept doing more ritual type stuff. Once they finished that a door appeared. Before we went down Ralph did a spell so I wasn't as afraid. With this newfound bravery, I went down the stairs. The stench that permeated the town was worse down here. I stayed in the back of the group. 

They opened up the door and I did not go into this room. I stayed in the hallway so I do not know what it held. We went into another one and there was a dead little girl. Her eyes guarded out. There was a chair and surrounding that chair the stuff I had coughed up. A thought came into my mind then. What if this became me? I was scared of what was inside me could do. I don’t want to die yet. Clutch powered down and slumped in the corner. I felt a little less safe.

We thankfully left that room and made it down a new hallway to another door. This door had holes in it, on a gold plate. The gold looked soft so I wanted to touch it. My hand felt like it was burning. Like I was too close to the fire again. I looked down at my hand and it was fine. I told my friends not to touch this just like you shouldn't touch Ydris is dangerous. 

We moved on from that room. The Historian told us to keep an eye out for a box. We went up some stairs that were dry. The whole downstairs was covered in water that looked gross. Up the stairs, we saw a room covered in drawings. There also were these things called dolls. I picked one up because it was cute and hugged it. It did not move and when I hugged it I felt a little bit calmer. It felt nice to hug something again. I do not think this group will allow me to hug them. The Historian looked disappointed at me from taking the doll but I do not think this girl will have use of this. We went downstairs and the water was so deep it went up to my knees. This room was the worst. There was a vile of the sout that was in my lungs. It felt awful to be in this room. My brain was spinning, so I held on to the doll. I was so grateful when we left that room. 

We went back to the gold plated door. Someone found the box and placed the balls inside the box into the holes. The door opened and we were face to face with two green shadow dragons. I'm not sure exactly what that meant but they were scary. Ralph hid behind a pillar. I tried to cast frostbite on one but it brushed it off like it was nothing. Marina shot her crossbow. It did nothing to the dragon. Then the dragons breathed acid at us and we took quite a bit of damage. They went after Ralph next and they hurt him too. We kept on trying to attack these dragons but I was only able to barely injure one of them. That was until Marina did this really cool looking thing. She shot knives from the sky and they rained down on the dragons. The Historian used this opportunity to cast something that killed one of the dragons. Finally, it was looking like we were going to win. Clutch woke up at this moment and dolled the final attack on the last remaining dragon. We did it. I went over and healed Warden, he was the one in the front of the group. I did not want him to die just yet. 

We entered the room and there was a statue of a lady. The Historian and I slowly back up out of the room. We all left and then we heard voices. It was way too scary. Clutch brought back the dead girl we saw. He placed her and the end of the statue. It picked her up and she turned to stone. That was too much for me. I took my doll and booked it out of the church. 

Outside of the church, Ydris was waiting. He said he wanted fresh air but the air here was horrid. I showed him my doll and he seemed very interested in it. I said I found it in a room and asked him about more than one outfit thing. He said it was common. I told him about the statue as well. He looked concerned a bit and he wasn't his rude self. This was odd but I wanted to sleep. I was hurt and needed my rest. He took us back to the cart. We all fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to an underwater world. This was nothing like when Hanna wanted to check up on me. There was seaweed all around me. There was one of the most beautiful person I ever saw. She seemed kinda lonely to be honest. She had a crown of silver flowers. She was nice to talk to though it still freaked me out. I wasn’t with Hanna. She said her name was Cassien, I do not think I’m spelling this right but I think it's close enough. She asked about the cave which meant she knows things about me. She said that with her I could get rid of all the bad things in society. She said everyone will be happy. I told her people to need the bad days to experience the good days. I also said that I wasn't sure what Hanna would like me having another saint. She said Hanna and her were coworkers, they work for the same person. I accepted her offer and she said to call on her if I wanted to get rid of it all. 

I awoke with a key around my neck. I assume she gave it to me. I wonder what it does. I will tell you once I know more about it. I will keep it safe around my neck. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. Thanks for the letter Father. 


	4. Letter #4

Dear Mother and Father,

The group made it back to the city after we successfully completed our first mission. I kept my new dolly close to me. I went with Ralph and Warden to get this dolly some new clothes. Because she smelt bad due to the fact the whole town smelt bad. I wanted to wash her in a stream but there are no washing streams in cities apparently. 

We made it to this area of the city where there were many people dealing with making doll clothes. I went toward the sweetest old lady. She was so kind and friendly but she wanted my doll for the whole day. I could not imagine being away from my doll all day. I remember with other people soon as we mentioned working for the prince made them really want to help us. This lady had a different reaction: she said she wasn't taking any more orders. I figured she also might not like the prince. 

Inside of the other shops, I found the fastest bird. I thought seeing as you guys made my clothes that maybe you’d make my new dollies clothes as well. I hope this is okay with you guys. 

Then after this, we went back to the guy who gave me my new bow. He said something about armour being 6-day drive and 12 days walk away. I feel like we could easily do that. Warden’s old armour does need to be fixed; there are a lot of little dents in it where the dragons hit him. 

We went to the place Ralph showed me before our dragon mission. The owners seemed really happy about the success of our first mission. The Historian was missing her bird however but birds have minds of their own y’know. 

At lunch, I asked Warden if I should make a key for my doll so she has another thing similar to me. I got the idea that I really should not do this. It is odd. The Historian seemed interested in my key. If you remember from my last note how I thought it was the saint who gave it to me. I said I shouldn’t tell them because it was a part of my dream. I remember you guys telling me I should not talk about what the saints tell me in my dreams because it is disrespectful. The only reason I tell you guys in my letters is that they seem too important for me to keep to myself and I know that Hanna really trusts you guys. 

I then told them of the old lady and how she also seemed not to like the prince just like us. The Historian left at this comment and Ralph followed them. I finished my lunch and nobody seemed to care about the old lady’s reaction. Ralph came back saying that the squirrel I wanted to eat for breakfast that one time was talking bad things about me. I followed Ralph prepared to shoot the squirrel and maybe eat it for a snack. 

When we made it to the park the Historian pulled me into a shake with Ralph inside. They looked disappointed at me. They said I should not say bad things about the prince out loud. I should at least be neutral. I don't understand why I have to be nice to him but he can talk bad things about you guys. This doesn't feel right at all. Ralph also told me the same things. He used a hunting metaphor. The animals we hunt are much nicer about you guys then the Prince. I promised them that I won't talk about the prince in such away. I really want these guys to like me and if I do this I feel that it will help. 

When the conversation was over, Ralph went hunting for squirrels with me. I got so close a couple of times but Ralph yelled about the squirrel's whereabouts. I really need to teach him how to hunt properly this is not going to do. I know he means well, however. 

We had to make it back to the capitol building. There was this thing we are meant to do there. At the capitol building, we found the prince. He looked super duper stressed out. I mean he looked like a flower that doesn't have the right nutrients. He told us to clean up in the bathhouse. I asked what a bathhouse is but the Historian ushered me away. They said they’ll tell me when we get there. 

When we made it to the bathhouse the smell of Saint Hanna filled my nose. I felt so at peace. This nice young man told us about the laundry system. I started to disrobe when I figured he could take care of my clothes. I hand them to him, saying that they should be hand washed in lavender and camomile. He took them and went away. 

The bathhouse had a big pond in the middle which was warm. It also had a waterfall and I sat underneath it. It felt super duper nice. The historian only put their feet in, Clutch sat at the bottom and Ralph and Warden swam laps. Once we were done they gave us these robes. I put it on but did not tie it. I did not want the moisture to trap on my body. Mold grows that way. 

This nice lady met us at our door. When she saw me she averted her eyes. The Historian stood in front of me and asked me to tie my robe. I did not do that but I stayed behind the Historian. She was Mrtyala: Vexal, a leader. She seemed super young but oh so nice. She was glad about the dragon guard and thought this meeting was going to go super well. I said she had a lot of hope, the Historian told me to remember our meeting and I said it was only an observation. I asked this lady if we could enter our room and put on our clothes. She apologized and took off. 

I got dressed and I look so beautiful. My hair was perfect and not sticks in my crown poked in my head. The Historian’s hair was a mess and they have a scar but it's probably from some animal. Warden was the worst of the lot his helmet was on backwards and his chainmail was too. 

This is the part of my story that I am scared to admit truly happened. I want to be back in the cave so badly. I think I messed up and disappointed you guys. I will try to tell you what happened but it hurts to admit still. I was starting to understand the prince a bit and then    
I messed up. 

The Prince took us to the side. He told us not to mess this up whatsoever or else he would kill us. Historians told us not to speak unless spoken to. We must say yes sir or yes ma'am. The best behaviour. I promised I would not speak. I asked to keep the doll. They only agreed if I was to keep it under the table and where not to show it off. Clutch wanted to keep his stupid bird. He snuck it in. 

We entered the room five minutes late. The queen looked super upset. We all sat down. I tried to sit next to the prince but the Historian would not let me so I sat next to them instead. They took role calls which were just them saying our names and us saying back here. It was a little weird. They called my name and I said I was here and I shook my hands above my head. The historian quickly put my hands down. I feel like this was my first mistake of the evening. I put my head down and tried to be extra quiet. 

The Prince said some nice things about us and said that we should be the dragon’s guard. He sat down and the queen seemed not to care about him. I felt bad for him, his mother did not appear to enjoy his company at all. 

The queen asked about the money and he was very business-like. Then she asked me about the incident. I asked her to specify but she would not. The Historian did not look like they were happy I was the one talking. I tried to be very polite. I asked the queen if she meant the first day we met him or if it was something else. She wanted me to explain more about the first day and I told her about the fact that I almost died and about the sickness. She said she wanted to talk to me more later and then she asked about the mission. I told her about everything like the little girl and the doll. I showed her the doll so she could see what I meant. The historian looked very very upset and grabbed my hand. The Clutch trying to help me said that the Prince said he’d kill us if this went badly. 

The energy in the room felt very scary, to be honest. I knew I messed up and tried to continue the story. It did not matter if the damage was already done. 

The queen stood up and said silence. I almost did not want to breathe. I thought I was going to die. Instead she called over the prince. He was stripped of his titles, she said she doesn't allow abuse of powers and she stripped him and his family. This was all my fault I did this to him. They took away his jacket and enigma. He left, I wanted to cry and run back to the cave where I could not hurt people. I told the truth, and this is what happened. The queen said she was proud of me however for telling the truth just as I did. She voted to certify us. 

Almost everyone else did, except Karen, she said we were too chaotic. I understand that we never do things the right way. 

I thanked the Queen and left straight away. We ran into Mary and told her everything. She seemed distraught. I really messed up. I hate this society that does this. The Historian went to go find the former prince and Ralph followed. 

I slammed on the ground and cradled the doll. I thought about the offer I was given but decided I needed to wait for this one out. I kept thinking about how you guys would be disappointed in me. I ruined his life, it is all my fault. 

The queen came up to me and was being very nice. She asked me if I was going to stay and I told her I wanted to go back to my cave but that I need to finish the dragon guard first. She seemed disappointed in this answer so I quickly told her that this was my opinion now. She took me to her room and Clutch followed. 

Her area was so clean and pretty it put the former princes to shame. I sat on the ground. I thought that maybe the former prince was wrong about her because she seemed nice. Clutch sat next to me. 

She came back after a little while and her guard put me on a chair. We talked a bit, she apologizes for the prince saying he was never cut out for this. Clutch brought up that he was hanging with a laughing Tiefling. I was confused. He seemed to hate Tieflings. I told the queen I thought the former prince was like a mother bear without cubs as his personality. She said he had a child. I felt bad for this child, maybe you guys should find them and take care of them. There are a lot of things I do not know about him. I feel extremely bad about this because he was banished from his home. I did this. 

She offered me a bed. I face-planted into the bed and fell asleep. I hope I can fix my mistake in the future. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. I really miss you guys. I feel like I need you to help me figure things out. I hope I can see you very soon. I am afraid of what I have done. 


	5. Letter #5

I awoke in a strange room, I could not find my friends anywhere. Then I remember that the Queen allowed me to sleep in her guest room. It was a wonderful sleep. 

After I got out of bed I walked with Clutch out of the area to try to reconvene with the rest of my friends. I realized I did not tell them where I was and did not want them to be too worried. 

The Queen was already awake and she offered us breakfast. I told her about the fact that my friends might be worried and she suggested Clutch go and talk to them.She wanted to talk to me. I first asked her how nice she is and she said she is a chipmunk. I felt okay with having Clutch leave with this statement also because I want to please people because I feel like I have disappointed enough people. 

Clutch did not want to leave me and I tried to reason with him. The queen came to an arrangement where she would shut off his hearing for a bit. I was afraid he would lose his hearing for ever but she assured me that that wasn’t the case. Clutch went through with it and to test I said some mean things about his Chicken. To be honest I think the chicken is funny but still super stupid. Clutch started to yell so the Queen muted him. The thought process was that he could not tell he was muted because he could not hear. 

I told her about my new friends and how Ralph steals little things. She seemed chill about it. Then she had to pick up Clutch’s chicken. We talked some more and she told me we had a new mission so she would not be able to sing me a lullaby that night. Oh, she offered to sing me lullaby because I said the former Prince Ydris said she sang him lullaby’s. I also told her about the fact Ydris said she was not a nice person at all. She said that was a wrong impression of her and that she would sing the lullaby, she said she could that night. I was sad but understood, we have things we must do. 

She allowed Clutch to hear and speak again. I asked her for some Strawberry pastries, she gave me five of them with some tea. Then a guard took us back to our old room. I handed out the pastries saying they were for all the mistakes I made. I hoped that they would make everyone want to stay my friend. The Historian wasn't able to eat theirs because their bird got to it first. 

They asked me where I was the night before and I said I was with the queen. I told them that I thought she was nice and Clutch agreed. The historian said she wanted to go check out Ydris’s room. I went along. I wanted to see if he had some dolls so Beetrice could have a friend. 

When we were walking by the guards I asked a Queen’s guard if they thought I was a hero? I realized they might have biased opinions so I went to a nonqueen guard and they said if my heart thought I was a hero then I am. I don't feel like a hero. I sulked back into the grou and walked the rest of the way in silence. 

We entered the area with no issue and then we went into his bedroom. It was a mess stuff everywhere. I think his proper self was a disguise or something. I went searching for these things called toys which is what Beetrice is. I found a little black bear( you know what you call me, it's extremely cute), another dolly who has red hair, and a whistle. I blew into it and it made a sound this whistle so I went to everyone and blew it at them. They did not like that. I blew it pretty loud into Clutch’s chicken face to show domanices. I think it worked. 

I left the bedroom to go back to the room we had tea in and started to drink what the Queen gave me. I blew my whistle a bunch too. Trying to see how loud it could get. I guess it could be pretty loud because some guard came in. I told them I lost something so that was why I was in there. They seemed to believe me even though it was a lie. I asked them to have some tea with me and they said so I told them I was hanging out with the Queen. They immediately sat down and started to drink with me. 

I was introducing them to my new toys but when I finished they were gone. I told Clutch I need to go outside to see if you guys sent me the package. He went along, outside of the room the rest of my friends were there. Warden asked me if I was a lesbian and having intercourse with the queen. I dont know what a lesbian is but I was admit I did not even sleep in the same bed as the queen. 

Outside I saw the ravens you sent. I fed them some of the pastry I had left from this morning. They seemed pleased with it. I opened the package and was overjoyed to see what you guys gave me. Two new dresses and some tea and cookies. I immediately put both of my new dollys into the clothes they seemed so pretty now. I put the cookies into my pocket for later. Same with the tea. 

The ravens left with the Historians bird. They all seemed as happy as I am.

This person came up to us, their name is Dae Knight. They took us to the planning room and told us our new mission. Which I already knew a bit about because the queen told me. 

We left the same day in a steam wagon. I sat next to Dae. They seemed pretty cool. Apparently they knew Ydris from his childhood. They said that twins run in the family and that the dead girl I got Beetrice from was Ydris’ child. I felt bad. 

I told them about the fact I was hanging out with the queen and that she offered me a lullaby. I also said we searched Ydris’ room but the Historian said something else and she believed it. It was kinda weird. I told her more stuff but everyone was trying to get me to stop talking so I did to please them. I don't want them to be disappointed in me. 

They started to tell us our mission. It was to tell his wife that she is no longer royal and is banished. They said that she is a super duper strong paladin. She sounds kinda scary. Dae also said we have to tell her about her dead child. The historian told me not to take out Beetrice because of the connection. They said we are to take the child to the Queen. They also talked about their past. Apparently Ydris had a dead twin brother who was supposed to be the one who lived. There is this ritual where I think they bond together or something, Dae did not really allocate at all. Also his wife only married him because she was promised a Prince. They never spend time together but Dae said they were good parents. 

We made it to a stop and they told us that we should not have ‘contraband’ on us. I asked what contraband is? They said it is stuff like dark magic or things from the unknown god thingie. They said this god did bad things so he is not to be worshipped anymore. A banish god I think they said. We made it through the check with no problem even all my toys and mystery key made it through. 

It took us two days to make it there. When we made it there Ralph said I should do the talking. I tried to ask the Historian if that was okay but before they could the child ran up. They seemed cute with red hair and black tips. We followed them into a tent. It was a pretty big tent. I tried to speak to Soilee(Ydri’s wife) but the historian took over. The historian showed me their pointy teeth so I took out my dolls because I was feeling really bad at this point.

This caused the Historian to take me outside and growl. I wanted to cry but I did not. Instead I held my dollies close to me. 

Soilee came outside looking really mad. They went up to me and took Beetrice right out my hands. I asked for Beetrice back. They asked where I got this and called me a thief. I told them and aso that the child was dead. But I made sure to tell them they were in a better place now. 

This is where I have to end my letter to you guys. I do not know what will happen but Soilee looks extremely upset with me. I just wanted my dolly back. I feel like when I hold Beetrice that you guys aren’t so far away. I know the Historian said not to take her out but she brings me comfort. I feel like I disappointed everyone and failed. This may be my last letter because either I will not be alive(she seemed really upset) or because I will be with you in person forever. I am not cut out for life outside of the cave. I’m sad I won't ever hear the queens lullaby but I don't fit in here.

I’m sorry your little Black Bear,

Ainslee

P.S. If I never see you guys again I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry I caused so much pain. Please find my friends to also tell them this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the letter, I am feeling this is the last one I'll be doing. She was fun to play and hope yall had fun reading her stories.


	6. Letter #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not die luckily.

Dear Mother and Father,

Seeing as you two are reading this I am alive and not with you guys. From where I left in my last letter, I was able to reach up and get a hold on Beetrice. I had her in my grasp but Soliee would not let go. I was starting to get really upset. I know you guys said I needed to check in on myself when I start to get upset. I start to stop thinking about the consequences when this happens.

Our new contact Dei was getting upset with the fact I was ‘fighting’ over a doll. They don’t understand that this dolly comforts me and makes the pain of missing you guys lessen. Especially with the new clothes you made for her, they were so pretty. Anywho Dei thought the best option was to cut Beetrice in half. I was so upset I tried to cast frostbite on her. Not to hurt her badly but to make her feel a bit of the pain I was. Seeing Beetrice in half, I started to break. I realized how long I was away from you guys. It's been far too long. 

Clutch cast something, that made my spell not work. Soon as that happened Dei shot me in my arm. Her strange weapon hurt really badly. I wanted to vanish right there. 

Warden came to my rescue and attacked Dei. Dei grabbed a hold of me. I was super scared and realized I had messed up. I couldn't live with the fact I messed up again. Soliee tried to run but Dei used me to shoot at her. I used my ability and transformed into a baby black bear. 

I got free from Dei and ran into the forest. I keep on running. I hoped that if I ran far enough you’d find me. That I wouldn't have to be around and make more mistakes. 

I cried out and I was back in our cave and a fire was going. I entered and you too weren't there. I was concerned by this, Father always was near the cave at least. When I entered I saw Cassien. She called out to me and I came near her. I told her that I wanted to go home and that I made a mistake. I was a disappointment. I failed at this society thing, I’m not cut out for it. It hurts too much, it causes so much pain and suffering. 

She told me I should stay with my group because she can help me with taking care of society. I told her that I just could not do it anymore. I missed you guys too much. It hurts too much. The pain and suffering were too much. 

She showed me a vision. She showed me what society was going to do if I went back home. Our home was being destroyed. The trees cut down. The land baring. I started to sob, this was far too awful. The land looked like nothing I had ever seen before. 

She told me that if I wanted to stop this from happening, I needed to stay with the group. Together we can stop all the pain and suffering. With that, she left and I was alone in a tree, as a black bear cub. 

Icuras came to find me and Clutch got into my mind. It felt weird. Icarus said I needed to come back but I couldn't do that. I could imagine the disappointment they all felt, especially The Historian. Icarus after a bit flew away. 

Clutch came, grabbed me and took me back. We sat down together, I was still bear. He told me that it was okay what I did and I wanted to tell him I did not feel that way. The words felt stuck in my throat like they wouldn't move. I was afraid if I said something, I would ruin everything again. I fell asleep in his arms while we were resting. 

I woke up and saw Clutch making a mess of a garden. I was afraid of what my half-elf form would do so I turned into a garden weasel. I felt like I made a pretty good garden if I do say so myself. The last day we were there I turned into a dachshund and taught the town how to hunt. 

Ydris’s child held onto me both days and I may have bitten her and then peed on her. On the cart, everything was going pretty alright but my voice was still stuck and my body wanted to stay an animal. 

Clutch started to speak to the child. He told her, her sister was dead. I started to panic. I turned into a cat and tried to calm her.

Something happened and Clutch fell to the ground. I jumped out of her hands. I transformed back to my half-elf form. I started to weep over his body. He was my best friend or at least I hoped he was. He comforted me so much. I don't know what to do if he were to die.

He woke up thankfully but he did not notice me. He asked the child if she was alright but did not even look at me. I felt my body curl into itself. I used up all my animal shapes for the time being. 

I went to the corner of the wagon. I tried to make myself as small as possible. The child touched me and said things. I know she did. I heard her but the words flew through my ears. Words clung to my throat never to come out. 

I prayed to Hanna that she could fix me. I brought around me pain and suffering. I hurt Clutch so much he no longer liked me. I did that. I am just as bad as society. 

We made it to the city where the Queen lives. I jumped off the wagon and went to the city's garden. Hanna was always in a garden. I hoped she could help me. 

She came to me as an older woman. She told me everything is going to be alright. I trusted her. I wanted to tell her a lot of things. The words would not even form. She left a sprig of lavender. 

I stayed in the garden for a little while longer. I left and saw another half-elf. She helped me find the castle where I'd be staying or at least where I thought I was staying. She was shocked at this. She was mute and at the moment I am too. We conversed with sign language (thank you, Father, for teaching me some). Her name is Sinne Sarro. She was super cool. She told me to go up the stairs. 

I got there and fell asleep. Tomorrow is another day and better things will happen. Hanna said so. I hope the friends I made still love me. I'll try not to mess up as much as I do. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. The cookies and tea were amazing. I will see you soon. That is a promise. 


	7. Letter #7

Dear Mother and Father,

We have a new member of our team. His name is Vincent, I do not feel at peace with him. I hope we can become friends but I am weary of people getting too close to me. I asked where the queen was but instead of getting an answer, I was brought back to Vincent because he was a doctor. A doctor of what I gathered later is a person who takes care of you when you do not feel so good. Anywho so Vincent was going to take care of my non-speaking issue. People thought it had to do with my throat I did not have the courage to tell them it was more my head, y’know. He asked me if I have the black flu, I do but isn't that big of a deal. I feel fine. So he gave me this liquid that tasted funny. I spit it out but Dai came up to me and forced me to drink it. I swallowed. I felt more okay with speaking. 

I asked where Clutch is, I wanted to tell him sorry for everything I had done. I hurt him and it is okay that he no longer wants to be my friend. Apparently, Vincent was going the same way we were. We made it to the child’s room. She was having a tea party. It reminded me of when Clutch had a tea party with me and the guards. I sat down next to him. I tried to tell him things he was unresponsive. I felt so awful you have no idea. 

The child tried to make me feel better by saying that her father Ydris said I was nice in his letters. I found that hard to believe. I started to say mean things about Clutch’s chicken, he always defended the thing. Except for this time he did not. The child did but that did not matter to me. I can't even apologize to him. I messed him up and now he'll never know how I feel. 

Vincent said we need to go to a private area to talk about grown-up stuff with the group. I wanted to stay outside with the girl because I was never allowed into grown-up conversations before. The Historian assured me that I needed to be in this conversation. 

Vincent told us that Clutch had the black flu and it sucked his magic. He also said though he could fix Clutch. I am very nervous about this man. I wanted to contact both of my saints to see what they think. Hanna knows me so I knew she had some insight and Cassian is nice so maybe she could help you know. 

Anywho Cassiean got back to me. She said I was not like everyone else. They are all intelligent but soon I would be wise. I am already pretty wise right now so I can't wait to be even wiser. I know you Father would be soo proud of me, that I became super-duper wise. I told her about Vincent and she said we should become the best of friends. Or something like that, at first I thought she was setting us up. That was weird because I don't even swing that way I mean. She told me we were to become the best of friends so that I can talk to her love. She said she and her lover had a love that no mortal could understand. It must be some great love, y’know. She said she can't talk to him and that's sad you should not be away from the one you really truly love. I felt bad for her, so of course, I will help her out. She said love was very strategic. I also remember her telling me I was perfect and more than the sum of my parts. I like her even though I was scared at first. I hope she and her love can reunite sooner than later. 

I told Vincent that she said we should be friends and not lovers. He seemed to freak out by the idea of being my lover. I thought that was odd but at least he knows it will never happen. Also that she did not want that. He told me he could help cure my sickness but that it would not kill me. I thought if it wasn't going to kill me then why bother. I would still live, we have a lot of time because I am so young y’know. 

We all left the room and the girl was gone. It was kinda scary because she’s even younger than I am. I suggested I made a dog but the historian said that they could just send Icarus. I did not like that idea. The bird does not seem to care about the whole lot. I then turned into a dog to find her. I remember very briefly that when she was super upset she asked me to be a dog. 

I turned into a dachshund and sniffed her out. She was in the room with the Queen. I scratched and barked at the door. The Warden proceeded to pick me up and take me away. 

He held me for what seemed like forever. We went to this fancy restaurant and they had me wear a rainbow bow tie. It was pretty and I felt nice. So we sat at a table in the fancy restaurant and Vincent ordered me some tea. That was super nice of him to do.

I was sitting on the table drinking my tea when poof I was back to my normal form. The whole restaurant was shocked and was rude to me. They tried to leave and get this thing called a refund. Vincent came to my rescue calling me his daughter and ushering me to the back. He lied to the lady saying I was an elf with short ears. She believed him and then dressed me up. 

I got to wear a very pretty blue and white dress, I'll have to draw you a picture of it later and they put my hair into curls. They did this thing called comb it. It felt rough but my hair was smooth afterwards. 

I wondered what the Queen would think about how I looked. I bet you she would have called me beautiful and hugged me. I remember I had not seen her in, I think a week. I felt bad. She was so nice to me and I neglected to see her. I know I was not in the mindset to see her yesterday so I had to go right away. 

I told this to my group that I wanted to go back and see the Queen. The historian mentioned that the Queen asked for me yesterday. I felt extra bad and so quickly grabbed the fruit and left. 

Ralph got us a cart and we made it back in no time. I asked the guards for the Queen and they took me to her. 

She asked me how I am and we had a small conversation. I told her something about how I felt out of place at the party and such. She said I was beautiful. She offered me dinner and dessert. I of course ate with her, it was only the polite thing to do. She also offered me to sleep there in her wing. I accepted remembering how nice the last bed she gave me was. 

I woke up and made it down to breakfast. The child was there and then after a little bit so was the queen. For breakfast, I ate some caramel apples. They were scrumdiddlyumptious. The child looked sad and scared at the same time. It was unnerving. 

Vincent started to talk to the Queen about seeing Clutched body herself. I did not want her to go. I may not be smart but I am not dumb. I understood that he was going to hurt her by his tone. I did not like his tone at all. She said she had a meeting to go to and left. Vincent vanished. I was afraid he was going to hurt her. I could not allow that to happen but I am weak and mess everything up.

I had to talk with Cassien because she wanted me to be friends with him. I could not see myself being friends with someone who hurt the only other person than you too who is nice to me. I shut my eyes and visited her. She was shocked to see me. I was crying, it was too much to bear. I told her I needed to be in the cave and I could not be friends with Vincent. Of Course, I would still help her find her love. She told me that the queen is not nice at all and that I should look at the girl's arms. I could not believe someone who is so nice to me would harm anyone. I’ll have to look at the girl's arms but I believe she is lying. She told me to stay because I would not be there too much longer. I cannot wait to finish destroying society so I can be back in our cave, at peace. I'll never leave it again. 

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. Please find me in the castle, I am afraid and I want your support, scratch that I need your support. Seeing as it appears I cannot go to you, I beg you to come to me or at least you Father. Please come. I need you. 


	8. Letter #8

Dear Mother and Father,

So remember the new member from last week, he is kinda not here anymore. It is super weird and he kinda vanished after breakfast. The Historian left us to go to the library probably to find something, they like books. Anywho the rest of my group of friends yeah friends cause that's what we are now. We went to Ydris’s room and then the child’s room. 

I made a puppy try to bargain with her so I could see her arms. She allowed the puppy in after I convinced her it was okay to have. She would not let me in or her arms. IT is making it hard to know if my saint was telling the truth or not. She then shut and locked the door on me. 

I stayed outside and because she did not hold up her end of the bargain I made the puppy vanish. She was upset and I felt bad but I need results and quickly. 

My friends decided to leave me at the door. I decided to devise a plan. I can make 8 blink puppies appear so maybe they can be my army and knock down her door. 

My friends came back and my plan went into actions. Oh, the historian and this cat lady were there too. My puppies were unable to breach the door. I heard a guard use that word before breach. However, the Historian got her out. 

She was super pleased with the blink dogs. TheCat lady grabbed the child and I thought she was helping me. She was not. She scratched me and it really hurt. I kept trying but my friends were doing their own plan and left me. 

I wanted to talk to Cassien about the child but she would not answer. I realized I was neglecting Hanna so I tried to talk to her. She said she was busy. I told her it might be my fault she is busy. She told me that not everything is my fault. I tried to tell her about me talking to Cassien but she left me before I could say a thing. 

I decided this was super important to say so I left a prayer for her. Surrounded by my 8 blink puppies. I told her about the fact that I am talking to Cassien and that she is super nice to me. I told her we should catch up y’know or maybe I didn't. After that, I contacted Cassien and told her that the child would not let me see her arms. I hope they get back to me. And soon this is important I tell them y’know. 

After that, I ran to the cart my friends were in. The cat lady is named Lily and I don't think she likes me. I hope she likes me soon cause I think she is cool. 

The child did this magic thing and time felt different. I told the Historian I needed to talk to them. They are super smart and seem to know a whole lot about the stuff I am dealing with. We were going on a train soon see and I knew it would be the perfect opportunity to do so because I wanted more needed to earlier. 

Ralph bought us tickets and we got a private part to ourselves. Very different than when I was on my first train. Hey, that was when I was going out on my own for the first time and I met them. I like trains. 

The only private part however away from everyone else was the bathroom. So we went in and I told them everything about my new saint and her hopes and dreams for me. The Historian seemed very concerned for me. I don't want them to worry about me, they have enough on their mind. 

I left the bathroom and they were playing a game, Ralph and the child. I thought it was weird. Apparently, someone cheated. I do not know. I turned into a black bear cub to play with the child. Then I passed out. Sleep was nice.

I woke up and guess what I was home. Or at least near home, it was nice and chilly. I missed the cold. Honey(she is the Historian’s girlfriend) came to pick us up. I sent a bird to you guys. Hopefully, you reviewed it, I really want to see you again. 

Honey chatted with the others while I waited for the birds. They should be quicker now that I am close to home. I can’t wait for you guys to meet my friends. Mother, I think you’ll like Warden and Father might get to tell stories with Ralph(he’s a good storyteller). 

Honey then said something weird. She asked about your Mother, she called you Zoya, she mentioned Father I think. It was just before the cave. She thinks she might be mistaken. I do not think so. Maybe when you come you can meet her and tell me what is going on. 

I really hope you guys come so you can meet my friends and 6 of my 8 blink puppies. Two got lost somewhere. Their names are Gerald, Susan, Marvin, Nina, Brandon, and Ydris(I feel bad still so maybe this will make things better). We can chat and hug, I miss hugs my friends don't really do that and Hanna has been busy. Hope talks about my prayer and then you can tell me about Mother’s saint. I remember in your letter you said something about it. I can show you what I can do Father. I can’t wait.

Love your little black bear,

Ainslee

P.S. Maybe we can visit Grandma and Grandpa, I haven't seen them in a while. 


	9. Letter #9

Dear Mother and Father,

I have not heard back from you guys, maybe it's a surprise for me and you'll show up at this nice lady Honey’s inn. I hope that's the case. Honey, she said she would not tell me about you Mother back then. She said it's your story to tell. It makes sense I just wish she’d said more. She basically said what I already knew. You are so amazing Mother but unlike Father, I feel like I don't know you. 

Ralph was keeping an eye out. He said he saw someone moving. I tried to be helpful but the Historian thought it would not work. Ralph went to see who it was or what it was he saw. He came back and reported it was this guy named Oliver. The Historian and Honey both got really frightened. They said we should not fight this guy. I could tell that the Warden wanted to fight him, he was a warrior and we have not really fought much. I started to prepare Slow on Oliver. This makes sure that he would be able to do a whole lot of damage. 

I was right and the Warden jumped off the cart. I concentrated real hard on Slow and it worked. I'm so happy it actually worked. Honey stopped the cart and we started a fight. Honey is super cool she did a lot of damage to Oliver. I like her. 

Since I was concentrating on Slow I could not do much but I had my blink puppies do stuff. They mostly bite people or well they were not people exactly. They were these shadowy figures with wings. They looked cool but also super scary. 

One of these figures grabbed me. I was so scared. They took me to Oliver. He said that I looked prettier up close. Did he see me before? I don't remember seeing him before. It made me feel weird inside. I did not like the sensation. My blink puppies started to attack him, well except Ydris he vanished. 

Oliver died. He had this black soot stuff as blood. The same stuff I coughed up. Am I turning into a soot monster? I had bigger issues to deal with, however. The shadow still held me. My blink puppies could do nothing.

They took me away from my friends. Then one of them got injured and dropped me. Instead of speedy falling, I was falling slowly. I used this to my advantage. I turned into a Great Black Eagle and tried to swoop away. It did not work. 

The shadows captured me again. They flew me off and I could not tell where I was going. 

Anywho on a different note. I'm getting married. I wish the Queen could be there. Hanna too and you guys. 

Love Your Little Black Bear,

Ainslee

P.S. Bring gifts when you come to the wedding. You are my number one invites and I want you to be there on my big day. You weren't there any other time so far I needed you. Please be there. Bring Grandma and Grandpa too, please. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to make a new character by my dm so say bye to Ainslee at least, for now, she's not dead yet.


End file.
